Aya Hirano
|born = , , |years_active= 2001–present |occupations = Voice Actress Singer |previous_affiliation = • Space Craft Produce • • Grick |affiliation = |roles = Monaca }} Aya Hirano (平野 綾 Hirano Aya) is a Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with for her voice acting agency. She is best known for her roles as in , in , in , and in . She is the Japanese voice of Monaca in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Monaca's voice is provided by Cristina Vee. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime - Lucy Heartfilia'' *'' - Haruhi Suzumiya'' *'' - Misa Amane'' *'' series - Konata Izumi'' *'' '' series - Saru no Momo *'' '' - Lumière *'' '' - Ming-Ming *'' '' - Charat *'' '' - Pheles *'' '' - Mamori Anezaki *'' '' - Sumire Misaki *'' '' - Mai *'' '' series - Yoko Sasakura *'' '' - Pachira *'' '' - Reira Serizawa *'' '' series - Shikimi *'' '' - Kahlua/Tequila Marjoram *'' '' - Kazuki Muto *'' '' - Sanae Nakajima *'' '' - Mei Etoh *'' '' - Emily *'' '' - Reiko Nagasawa *'' '' - Garnet MacLaine *'' '' - Tanpopochan, Kokinchan *'' '' - Sara *'' '' - Yukiko |Right= *'' '' - Mina Roshan, Nene Rora *'' '' series - Kaoru Akashi *'' '' - Ayumi Nonomura *'' '' - Minato Nagase *'' '' - Nakamura-chan *'' '' series - Yuki Morikawa *'' '' series - Shizu Shidō *'' '' series - Nanael *'' '' series - Garnet, Komachi Saotome (Sunshine), Midori Akagi / Smart Green (Kira Deko) *'' '' - Dende *'' '' - Rona Elmo *'' '' - Arina *'' '' - Ume "Kurumi" Kurumizawa *'' '' - Lumiere *'' '' series - Katja *'' '' - Asuka Kagurazaka *'' '' - Hannah Annafellows *'' '' series - Kana Ienaga *'' '' - Narrator *'' '' - Menchi *'' '' series - Sayo Takahashi *'' '' series - Paiman *'' '' - Weekend *'' '' - Dende *'' '' - Migi *'' '' - Dende *'' '' - Toune Yamato }} Video Game games - Polka'' *'' games - Reira Serizawa'' *'' - Cristina Vespucci'' *'' - Yuki Morikawa'' *'' '' - Sumire Misaki *'' '' - Mamori Anezaki *'' '' games - Kahlua/Tequila Marjoram *'' '' - Lucia *'' '' - Mei Etoh *'' '' - Sanae Nakajima *'' '' - Kazuki Muto *'' '' - Shirma Magnolie *'' '' games - Haruhi Suzumiya *'' '' games - Konata Izumi *'' '' - Kanon Keiju *'' '' games - Rizona |Right= *'' '' games - Minato Nagase *'' '' - Neon Tsukiyomi *'' '' - Chisa Hakosaki *'' '' - Kaoru Akashi *'' '' - Shiroma *'' '' - Ruche *'' '' - Rzephilda "Zephie" Berlinette *'' '' - Nanael, Katja *'' '' - Hana *'' '' - Cristina Vespucci *'' '' - Kanonno Grassvalley *'' '' - Prishe *'' '' - Hana *'' '' - Haruhi Suzumiya *'' '' - Yuki Morikawa *'' '' - Ikumatsu *'' '' - Alisa *'' '' - Beatrix }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Aya HIRANO *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Blog': *'Official Instagram': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': *'Oricon': Trivia *Hirano had already planned to study abroad during the time when the recording of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School was going to take place, so the animation company recorded Monaca's lines in advance before there was any animation.Interview with Kodaka and Higa. References Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)